modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jessica Forrester
Jessica Forrester − fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Jessiki wcielała się Maitland Ward, w latach 1994–1996. Biografia Związek z Dylanem i jego zdrada (1994–1995) Jessica jest córką Maggie i Johna Forresterów oraz bratanicą Erica. Pojawia się w Los Angeles w maju 1994. Poznaje psychiatrę Jamesa Warwicka, którego prosi o autograf. Eric, zaskoczony wizytą bratanicy, nie bardzo wie, gdzie ją ulokować. Stephanie zgadza się, żeby Jessica zamieszkała u niej. Początkowo nastolatka czuje się w mieście bardzo nieswojo. Odmawia Stephanie, kiedy ciotka proponuje jej wspólne zwiedzanie miasta. Nie podoba jej się również bar "Bikini", do którego zabiera ją Ridge. W czerwcu 1994, Jessica poznaje projektanta Forrester Creations, Dylana, który flirtuje z nią, ilekroć jest ona gościem w firmie u Erica. Jessica poznaje Sly'a, który zabiera ją do baru "Bikini". Forresterówna zauważa wśród gości Dylana w towarzystwie jednej z modelek, Ivany. Jest zdziwiona, ponieważ etyka firmy Forresterów zabrania pracownikom umawiania się z modelkami. Eric, dowiadując się o tym, nie kryje wściekłości. Thorne zachęca Jessicę do walki o Dylana. Dziewczyna jest załamana. Właśnie dowiedziała się, że róża, którą dostała od Shawa, nie była przeznaczona dla niej. Jessica wyznaje Thorne'owi, że Dylan złamał jej serce. Tymczasem Ivana urządza nastolatce awanturę. Dylanowi bardzo się to nie podoba. Jessica jest zaskoczona, kiedy Ivana proponuje jej rozejm i przyjaźń. Zostaje zaproszona do jej mieszkania. Jest zachwycona życiem, jakie prowadzi jej nowa przyjaciółka. W lipcu 1994, Jessica umawia się ze Sly'em. Wkrótce, Ivana organizuje Jessice imprezę z okazji jej 17. urodzin. Jessica jest zawiedziona, kiedy zamiast Dylana przyjeżdża po nią Sly. Dziewczyna odmawia na przyjęciu picia alkoholu. Kiedy Dylan prosi ją do tańca, Ivana nie kryje wściekłości. Jessica słyszy przypadkiem rozmowę Dylana z Tedem, z której wynika, że to Eric prosił chłopaka, żeby się nią zajął. Jest jej bardzo przykro. Upija się i traci przytomność. Sly zanosi ją do sypialni Ivany. Aby zapobiec uwiedzeniu nastolatki przez Donovana, Dylan osobiście odprowadza ją do domu. Na drugi dzień, Jessica wyznaje Dylanowi, że upiła się na przyjęciu, bowiem chciała zaimponować mu swoją dorosłością. Wkrótce, Jessica dowiaduje się, że jej rodzice zdecydowali się rozwieść. Jest załamana. Dylan stara się ją pocieszyć. Aby poprawić jej humor, zabiera ją do zoo. W sierpniu 1994, Dylan wyznaje Jessice miłość. Kiedy do rezydencji Forresterów zostaje przysłany piękny kosz z różami, Stephanie prosi Jessicę o wyjaśnienia. Ona jednak nie chce zdradzić, kto je przysłał. Stephanie za wszelką cenę próbuje się dowiedzieć, z kim dziewczyna się spotyka. Z czasem jednak Jessica traci wiarę w to, że Dylan ją kocha. Obawia się, że chłopak chciał ją tylko wykorzystać. Niedługo potem, Eric sugeruje obojgu, by spędzili dzień w Universal Studios, a przy okazji poznali się bliżej. Dylan ofiaruje Jessice biżuterię, a wieczorem oboje uprawiają seks. Kochankowie ukrywają swój związek, gdyż Dylan może stracić swoje stanowisko w FC. Kiedy jednak Stephanie znajduje prezerwatywy w sukience Jessiki, udaje się do mieszkania Dylana, gdzie przyłapuje młodych w łóżku. Jessica czuje się upokorzona. Informuje ciotkę, że mimo wszystko nie zamierza zerwać z Dylanem. Stephanie uważa, że Dylan wykorzystał naiwną nastolatkę. Ciotka Jessiki dochodzi do wniosku, że może oskarżyć Dylana o gwałt na nieletniej. Nastolatka ostrzega chłopaka przed gniewem ciotki, jednak bezskutecznie. Dylan zostaje aresztowany. Jessica jest gotowa zamieszkać z Dylanem, gdy cała sprawa się wyjaśni. Nie może wybaczyć Stephanie, że kazała aresztować jej ukochanego. Dziewczyna próbuje przekonać Ridge'a, że kocha Dylana, który nie chciał zrobić jej krzywdy. Wkrótce Dylan opuszcza areszt. Stephanie ostrzega nastolatkę przed Shawem. Jessica prosi wuja Erica, żeby pozwolił jej przyjść z Dylanem na ślub Ridge'a i Brooke. Forrester niechętnie, ale zgadza się. Podczas przyjęcia, Jessica prosi Dylana do tańca. Chłopak jednak czuje się niezręcznie. W październiku 1994, Stephanie żąda od Jessiki, aby przestała spotykać sie z Dylanem. Tymczasem zbliża się proces wytoczony przez Forresterów przeciwko młodzieńcowi. Jessica nie ma zamiaru zeznawać przeciwko niemu. Gdy Stephanie wyrzuca Dylana ze swojego domu, Jessica nie może ukryć nienawiści do swojej ciotki. Dziewczyna postanawia jednak zeznawać w sądzie. Podczas rozprawy, składa zeznania przed komisją prokuratorską. Nie pomagają one jednak oskarżonemu, gdyż seks z nieletnią jest wbrew prawu. Stephanie próbuje przekonać Jessicę, że ona i Eric wykonali swój obowiązek jako jej opiekunowie. Jessica jednak jest bezlitosna i zapowiada ciotce twardą walkę w sądzie. W listopadzie 1994, kiedy Stephanie odkrywa, że Dylan i Jessica wciąż się spotykają, natychmiast próbuje dotrzeć do prokurator Teresy Emerson, aby definitywnie zabronić chłopakowi kontaktu z nastolatką. Emerson wydaje wobec Dylana wstępny zakaz zbliżania się do nieletniej Jessiki. Forresterówna pisze list do ukochanego, w którym wyznaje mu swoją miłość do niego. Pomimo tymczasowego zakazu widywania się, Dylan i Jessica znajdują sposób, aby ze sobą porozmawiać. Tęsknią za sobą, zaś Dylan obiecuje Forresterównie, że coś wymyśli. Projektant spotyka się z Jessicą, która z pomocą Sally dyskretnie wymyka się z domu Stephanie. Podczas goszczenia w swoim domu Sally i Thorne'a, Stephanie odkrywa, że Jessiki nie ma w domu. Nie przypomina sobie, aby dała jej pozwolenie na wyjście. Wzywa policję. Tymczasem nastolatka spotyka się z Dylanem. Wkrótce oboje odbierają telefon od Sally, która ostrzega młodych, że Stephanie właśnie powiadomiła policję. Kiedy Jessica wraca do domu, Stephanie żąda wyjaśnień. Gdy sprawa się komplikuje, ingeruje w nią Sally. To daje Stephanie do myślenia, że to Spectra opłaciła Dylanowi prawnika. W grudniu 1994, prawnik Connor Davis poucza Jessicę, co ma powiedzieć w sądzie. Sugeruje nastolatce, że niesprawiedliwym jest ukaranie Dylana za coś, czego oboje chcieli i zrobili. Nastolatka zgadza się z nim. Jessica niestety zaczyna opuszczać zajęcia w szkole. Brooke martwi się o nią. W styczniu 1995, nadchodzi czas procesu przeciwko Dylanowi. Kiedy Jessica zostaje powołana na świadka, czuje się niekomfortowo i nie chce komentować swojego fizycznego związku z Dylanem. Nastolatka jest zrozpaczona, ponieważ spodziewa się, że Dylan zostanie skazany i osadzony w więzieniu na długie lata. Obwinia ona o wszystko Stephanie i Erica. Brooke próbuje dodać jej odwagi i uczynić bardziej cierpliwą. Podczas ich rozmowy, Stephanie i Ridge mają nadzieję, że Logan udało się w jakimś stopniu uspokoić Jessicę. Ku ich wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, Jessica po rozmowie z Brooke znika. Udaje się do Dylana, któremu proponuje wspólną ucieczkę do Meksyku. Ale kiedy dziewczyna zasypia na jego ramieniu, on postanawia odstawić ją do rezydencji Forresterów. Jessica nie może uwierzyć, że Dylan sprowadził ją z powrotem do wujostwa. Chłopak tłumaczy jej, że nie chce, aby z czymkolwiek się spieszyli. Stephanie i Eric są pod ogromnym wrażeniem postawy Dylana. Są mu wdzięczni, że sprowadził Jessicę do domu i nie uciekł z nią do Meksyku. Tymczasem w sądzie, prokuratura wydaje ostateczne oświadczenie. Zanim Connor wystąpi o obronę, Stephanie prosi o zabranie głosu. Opowiada komisji o tym, co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy, prosząc tym samym o ułaskawienie Dylana. Dylan zostaje uniewinniony. Tymczasem między Stephanie, Erikiem a Jessicą dochodzi do porozumienia. Jessica przeprasza rodzinę za swoje zachowanie, zaś jej wujostwo również przyznaje się do swoich błędów. W lutym 1995, Jessica zaprasza Ivanę na przyjęcie z okazji urodzin Ridge'a. Forresterówna i Dylan dochodzą do wniosku, że chcą kontynuować swój związek. Jessica poznaje Macy, której pomaga w przetwarzaniu listów od fanów. Ostrzega ją również przed Ivaną, która zainteresowała się Thorne'em, będącym partnerem Macy. Jessica z przyjemnością zgadza się nadzorować uczestników konferencji organizowanej przez Brooke i Ridge'a, dotyczącej promowania młodych talentów. Tam poznaje niejaką Carol Roberts, która jest bardzo zainteresowana Ridge'em i Brooke. Jessica stara się odpowiedzieć na jej pytania, nie spodziewając się, że rozmawia w rzeczywistości z uznaną za zmarłą żoną Ridge'a, Taylor Hayes. Jessica pokazuje jej sale firmowe i jest zaskoczona, że nieznana jej uczestniczka spotkania wie tak dużo o Forrester Creations. Przebrana Taylor tłumaczy to intensywnym czytaniem czasopism. W marcu 1995, kobiety spotykają się w szpitalu, gdzie Jessica informuje znajomą, że w szpitalu przebywa poważnie ranny Ridge, który stracił wzrok w wyniku pożaru w laboratorium. W maju 1995, Dylan zapewnia Jessicę, że zrobi wszystko, aby naprawić ich relacje. Wkrótce ma miejsce morderstwo Ivany. Dylan podejrzewa, że stoi za tym Anthony Armando. Jessica namawia ukochanego, aby powiedział o swoich podejrzeniach Thorne'owi, który niesłusznie trafił do aresztu. W czerwcu 1995, kiedy Dylan i Jessica wybierają się do Forresterów, zostają zatrzymani przez policję. Jak się okazuje, mają taki sam model samochodu jak Sheila, która jest ścigana przez stróży prawa. Tymczasem zbliża się czas powrotu Jessiki do rodzinnego domu. Maggie, jej matka, chce, aby dziewczyna poszukała sobie pracy w Iowa. Prosi córkę, aby wróciła z nią do domu. Nastolatka jednak odmawia. Jessica jest zazdrosna o swoją przyjaciółkę, Cheryl, która zaczyna interesować się Dylanem. Między Jessicą a Maggie dochodzi do ostrej wymiany zdań, ponieważ dziewczyna nie chce słuchać żądań matki odnośnie powrotu do Iowa. Dylan próbuje pośredniczyć między kobietami, jednak jego działania są bezskuteczne. W końcu jednak sama Maggie postanawia zatrzymać się w Los Angeles. W lipcu 1995, Jessica zaprzyjaźnia się z Michael Lai. Dziewczyna namawia matkę, aby zapomniała o rozwodzie i ułożyła sobie życie na nowo. Chce, aby Maggie znalazła sobie kogoś, przy kim zapomni o nieprzyjemnych wydarzeniach w swoim życiu. Niebawem Jessica dowiaduje się, że Dylan dopuścił się wobec niej zdrady. Sly postanawia ją pocieszyć, proponując randkę. Jessica jest wściekła, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Dylan spotyka się z inną kobietą. Żąda od partnera wyjaśnień. Dziewczyna żali się matce na temat problemów miłosnych, nie zdradzając imienia mężczyzny przez którego cierpi. Maggie namawia ją, aby walczyła z rywalką o jego serce. Jessica podąża za jej radą, chcąc najpierw pogodzić się z Dylanem. Postanawia przedstawić matce swojego partnera. Nie spodziewa się, jakie zamieszanie tym wywoła. Kiedy dochodzi do ich spotkania, Maggie przeżywa szok. Kobieta chce wrócić do Iowa, ale Jessica przekonuje ją, aby została jeszcze w Los Angeles. Namawia matkę, aby wraz z Connorem przyszła na obiad, na którym będzie również Dylan. Podczas spotkania jednak, Maggie niespodziewanie opuszcza lokal. W sierpniu 1995, Jessica proponuje powtórzenie spotkania we czwórkę, jednak Maggie odmawia, ponieważ obiecała odwiedzić ich ciotkę w przeciągu najbliższych dni. Jessica dostaje polecenie zaprojektowania zaproszeń na ślub Macy i Thorne'a. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Dylan wyjechał na kilka dni z miasta, jest zaniepokojona, ponieważ mężczyzna nie uprzedził jej o wyjeździe. Przyszła panna młoda prosi Jessicę o bycie druhną, zaś Thorne jako drużbę chciałby obrać sobie Dylana. Nikt nie wie jednak, co dzieje się z mężczyzną. We wrześniu 1995, podczas wesela Macy i Thorne'a, Jessica łapie bukiet ślubny. Wkrótce okazuje się, że dziewczyna cierpi na cukrzycę. Otrzymuje również smutną wiadomość od Dylana, który przyznaje, że spotyka się z inną kobietą. Tym samym para ostatecznie rozstaje się. Jessica postanawia dowiedzieć się, kim jest tajemnicza nieznajoma. Zamierza szczerze porozmawiać o tym z Michael, która jest współlokatorką Dylana. Ta w końcu mówi jej, że to ona jest drugą kobietą w życiu Dylana. Tym sposobem Jessica nigdy nie dowiedziała się, że prawdziwą drugą kobietą w życiu Dylana była... jej matka, Maggie. Związek ze Sly'em, ofiara gwałtu i wyjazd (1995–1996) Po rozstaniu z Dylanem, Jessica angażuje się w znajomość ze Sly'em. Dziewczyna zaczyna coraz więcej pić. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy ona i Sly pływają przy świetle księżyca, mężczyzna namawia ją, by spotkanie zakończyło się zbliżeniem. Jessica jest temu przeciwna i ucieka z plaży. Aby spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu z matką, prosi Stephanie, aby zatrudniła Maggie do prowadzenia domu. Kiedy Jessica niepokoi się z powodu swojej choroby, otuchy dodaje jej Sly. Dziewczynie jednak to nie pomaga. W grudniu 1995, Jessica wraz z Maggie przygotowują świąteczne przyjęcie u Forresterów z okazji Bożego Narodzenia. Po świętach, Sly prosi Jessicę o rękę. Ona jednak stwierdza, że nie jest jeszcze na to gotowa. Prosi mężczyznę o więcej czasu. W styczniu 1996, Jessica chce powiedzieć matce o związku ze Sly'em. Powstrzymuje się jednak, gdy Maggie oświadcza, że akceptuje Donovana jako jej przyjaciela, lecz nie partnera. Mimo to, Jessica przyjmuje pierścionek zaręczynowy od Sly'a. Michael i Dylan ostrzegają Forresterównę przed Donovanem, ale ona informuje ich, że postanowiła wyjść za niego za mąż. Maggie zauważa na palcu córki pierścionek. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Jessica zaręczyła się ze Sly'em, próbuje jej wytłumaczyć że jest na to jeszcze za młoda. Sugeruje córce, że nie powinna robić tego przez wzgląd na nieudany związek z Dylanem. Pod wpływem słów matki, Jessica udaje się na spotkanie z partnerem. Kiedy oświadcza Sly'owi, że za niego nie wyjdzie, ten reaguje gniewem. Jessica zwraca mu pierścionek zaręczynowy. W lutym 1996, Sly organizuje piknik na plaży, na który zaprasza Jessicę. Mężczyzna wyznaje jej miłość, po czym mówi, że chce spędzić z nią noc. Ona jednak oznajmia, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na zbliżenie. Kiedy Jessica dowiaduje się o planach ślubnych Dylana i Michael, postanawia porozmawiać z byłym partnerem. Przyznaje, że nadal go kocha. Sly mimo to zaprasza ją na imprezę. Po wspólnym wieczorze, Jessica chce wracać z imprezy do domu, jednak pijany Sly nie pozwala jej na to. Kiedy dziewczyna stawia opór, ten próbuje zatrzymać ją siłą. Mężczyzna upija się, przez co nie kontroluje zdarzeń. Jessica postanawia dać mu nauczkę, o czym informuje Dylana i Michael. Oznajmia, że zamierza wmówić Sly'owi, że ostatniego wieczoru zbliżyli się do siebie, co zaowocowało jej ciążą. W marcu 1996, między Jessicą a Dylanem dochodzi do pocałunku. Jessica mówi Dylanowi, że chce oszukać Sly'a i powiedzieć mu o ciąży. Kiedy spotyka się z Donovanem, przekazuje mu "radosną" nowinę. Sly jest zachwycony tą wiadomością. Jest pewien, że teraz dziewczyna będzie musiała zgodzić się na ślub. Mężczyzna z satysfakcją informuje Stephanie, że Jessica jest z nim w ciąży. Rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się samej zainteresowanej, która wyrzuca Donovana za drzwi. Stephanie domaga się od Jessiki wyjaśnień. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, iż okłamuje Sly'a w kwestii ciąży, ponieważ chce się na nim zemścić. Ciotka uważa jednak, że to zły pomysł. W kwietniu 1996, Sly ponownie prosi Jessikę, by została jego żoną. Ona jednak odrzuca go, nie chcąc słyszeć o ślubie. Sly i Jessica rozpoczynają u Taylor terapie dla młodych rodziców. W maju 1996, Jessica jest świadkiem pocałunku Sly'a i Jasmine. W czerwcu 1996, Lauren Fenmore uprzedza Jessicę przed Dylanem, który skrywa wielką tajemnicę odnośnie nowej pracy. Jessica informuje Sly'a, że Forresterowie nie pomogą im w wychowywaniu dziecka. Dziewczyna proponuje mu, aby poszukał drugiej pracy, co wprowadza go we wściekłość. Jessica chce poddać go lekcjom rodzicielstwa. Chce, aby przetestował on swoje ojcostwo na zaprogramowanej lalce, która będzie płakać przez cały czas do momentu, aż nie zaspokoi się jej potrzeb. Sly jednak nie potrafi poradzić sobie z lalką i próbuje wyłączyć zabawkę na różne sposoby. Martwi się jednak, że Jessica zostawi go, jeśli odkryje, że nie traktuje on poważnie swojej odpowiedzialności. W międzyczasie Jessica dowiaduje się, że Dylan pracuje jako striptizer i długo to przed nią ukrywał. Jest wściekła. Oświadcza, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Za jakiś czas prosi jednak Dylana, aby przed nią zatańczył. On zgadza się. W lipcu 1996, zmęczony całą sytuacją Sly przyznaje się Jessice, że byłby kiepskim ojcem i lepiej będzie, jeśli dziecko będzie wychowywać się bez niego. Oświadcza, że zamierza opuścić Los Angeles. Jednak kilka dni później Sly zjawia się u Jessiki w garniturze oświadczając, że jego miejsce jest przy niej i dziecku. Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, Jessica oznajmia, że nie jest z nim w ciąży. Mężczyzna w pierwszej chwili myśli, że dziewczyna poroniła, ale ona przyznaje, że oszukiwała go. Tłumaczy, że chciała tym samym dać mu lekcję bycia lepszym człowiekiem. Mężczyzna czuje się urażony. Wkrótce Jessica spotyka się z Dylanem w "Cafe Russe". Informuje go, że zostala przyjęta na studia do Londynu i wkrótce tam wyjedzie. Zdradza również, że Sly dowiedział się o udawanej ciąży. Shaw zastanawia się, czy chłopak faktycznie się zmienił. Zastanawia się również, jak Donovan zareagował na wieść, że Jessica nie była z nim szczera. Po spotkaniu z Dylanem, Jessica zostaje napadnięta przez zamaskowanego mężczyznę. Zrozpaczona wraca do domu, gdzie czeka na nią matka. Maggie dowiaduje się od córki, że ta została zgwałcona. Obie idą razem do lekarza, który namawia Forresterównę do zgłoszenia sprawy na policję. Maggie namawia córkę, aby skorzystała z pomocy psychoterapeuty. Jessica jednak nie chce się z nikim widzieć, nawet Dylanem. Dziewczyna miewa koszmary, w których jest atakowana przez zamaskowanych mężczyzn przypominających jej gwałciciela. Maggie niepokoi się stanem córki. Kiedy dziewczynę odwiedza Sly, Jessica czuje przed nim respekt. Maggie kolejny raz namawia córkę do złożenia doniesienia na policji. Jessica przypomina sobie, że jej napastnik miał charakterystyczne znamię. Kiedy odwiedza ją Dylan, Jessica prosi go, aby zostawił ją w spokoju. We wrześniu 1996, Jessica wyznaje przed Taylor, że została zgwałcona. Lekarka postanawia jej pomóc. Taylor namawia Jessicę do powiedzenia Dylanowi o gwałcie, jednak dziewczyna odmawia. Dylan jest wściekły, ponieważ nie wie z jakich powodów Jessica go odtrąca. Sly zmusza Jessicę do wspólnego tańca. Dziewczyna uświadamia sobie, że to on jest sprawcą jej gwałtu. Jessica wyznaje Jasmine, że została zgwałcona, jednak modelka nie potrafi uwierzyć w winę Sly'a. Kiedy jednak Malone stwierdza, że winnym rzeczywiście jest Sly, namawia corkę Maggie do zgłoszenia sprawy na policję. W październiku 1996, kiedy obie jadą na policję złozyć doniesienie, Sly porywa je. Więzi swoje zakładniczki w barze "Bikini". Dziewczyny proszą mężczyznę o litość, ale Sly jest nieugięty. Mężczyzna obezwładnia je, po czym oblewa wnętrze baru benzyną, a następnie podkłada ogień. W barze wybucha pożar. W porę jednak przybywa Dylan, który wyprowadza Jessicę i Jasmine z budynku. Sam zaś wdaje się w bójkę ze Sly'em, który w wyniku upadku zajmuje się ogniem, a następnie zostaje przygnieciony przez belkę. Jasmine, Dylan i Jessica oddalają się, zaś chwilę później ma miejsce eksplozja, w wyniku której Sly ginie na miejscu. Kilka dni później Jessica wyjeżdża z Los Angeles. Tuż przed wylotem, żegna się z Dylanem. Zdradza, że najpierw planuje spotkać się z ojcem, a następnie uda się na studia do Londynu. Związki Jessiki * Dylan Shaw : – byli związani (1994–1995), : – całowali się (1996). * Sly Donovan : – byli związani (1995–1996), : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (1995), : – byli zaręczeni (1996), : – stała się ofiarą gwałtu Sly'a (1996). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Forresterowie